


Arguments

by Iost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Caboose draws his family, Crying, Drawing, Fighting, Forgot tags, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Mentioned Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Pictures, The Reds and the Blues hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington and Tucker are arguing (again), but it ends a little differently. Not that they're complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

They were arguing… again. None of them were even surprised. Sarge just started cleaning his shotgun, Grif decided to raid the Blues’ fridge, Donut went to clean (because god, the Blues could be dirty), and Simmons was left to babysit Caboose and Kai.

“What are they fighting about now? It's like, the sixth time this week.” Grif asks, while shoving chips into his mouth. Simmons wiggles his nose in disgust.

“That's fucking gross, Grif.” He complains, not answering his question, but wanting to know what the fight was about as well.

“Who even fucking cares? They fight all the time. Just deal with it, you dicks.” Kai says, not really interested. She rolls her eyes when Grif basically screeches at her, about watching her language.

They slide into silence, the only sound was of Grif chewing, and the argument outside. They had all moved into the base, when Washington had started walking towards a sleeping Tucker, in anger.

“I know what Tucker and Mr.Washingtub are fighting about.” Caboose says after a minute, he looks up from his drawing.

“Well… what is it?” Simmons asks, hoping Caboose doesn't give some dumb answer. Although, he was fully expecting one.

“Mr.Washingtub is mad that Tucker is being lazy and reminding him of his Freelancer friends. And attacks him for it. And Tucker is mad at Mr.Washingtub because he misses Church, I think.” Caboose says slowly, he then goes back to his drawing, when the others don't give him another reason to talk.

“I miss Church too.” He whispers after a moment of silence. The Reds and Kai look at him sadly, he doesn't notice.

None of them talk, they all hope the fight ends soon. They know Caboose doesn't like fights, and they're starting to not like this one either.

The yelling soon gets closer to where they are, and they all ready themselves to run away and hide.

Tucker storms past them all, only to freeze in the middle of the room, when he realizes Washington is following him.

“Why are you so content with doing nothing?!” The ex-Freelancer yells, Tucker whips his head around to glare at the other man.

“What's it matter to you? You're one of /them/. If you don't like things around here, /leave/.” The darker man snaps and trails off, everyone holds their breaths in.

“Just like Church did.” He finishes. Tucker turns his face away, then he starts to walk off. Everyone stares at Washington’s shocked form.

“Tucker…” He says, taking a step forward only to stop, when a door slams. He sighs in defeat.

“Is the yelling over, Mr.Washingtub?” Caboose asks, looking at Wash, like he was afraid he was going to explode.

Wash stares at him for a moment, before nodding shortly. “Yeah, it's over. What'd you draw, bud?” He asks, walking over to a very happy Caboose.

“I drew us! See, there's Simmons and Sarge and Cinnamon Roll and Grif with two F’s! And then there's Sister and Tucker and Church and Sheila and you and me!” The blue soldier babbles

The drawing was simple, just little stick figures smiling at the paper, it was nice though. Wash smiles softly when he sees his cats… that seem to be standing on the sun. He then frowns.

“Is that… are Tucker and I holding hands?” He asks, Kai and Grif instantly burst out laughing, while Sarge and Simmons choke on their spit, Donut hums a song to himself, in the background.

“Yes! It is! Grif and Simmons are holding hands too!” Grif instantly stops laughing, which makes Kai laugh harder.

“Why?” Wash asks in a whisper-like voice, Caboose is happy to explain.

“Because, Washingtub, you and Tucker are in love!” He yells, Wash swallows harshly.

“Caboose… I hate to say this to you… but Tucker and I, are not in love.” Wash says, Caboose furrows his eyebrows and frowns at his drawing.

“B-but, you are! Church and Taxes fought a lot, but they loved each other! You guys just show love differently!” Caboose defends.

“Texas, dumbass.” Grif snarks. Caboose nods, and says, “that too.” Grif rolls his eyes, and shoves more chips in his mouth.

They continue to talk about it, the others chipping in every couple of sentences. Although they were completely on Caboose's side for this, Washington had some really good points.

“Caboose, for the last time, I am not Church and Tucker is not Texas. And Tucker… Tucker hates me.”

“Tucker doesn't hate you, silly! He just doesn't know how to express his feelings. He never really knew how.” Donut says, popping up out of nowhere. They all pretend to not notice, Donut's maid outfit.

“Wha-” Washington sputters, but Donut cuts him off.

“I just talked to him.” He said quietly. “He's really not doing well, Washington…” Donut trails off, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the others. Wash nods, and starts to walk towards Tucker’s room, fearing for the worst.

Once he gets there, he freezes. What was he doing? He's about to walk away, do this another time, but finds himself opening Tucker's door anyway.

Oh god, please don't be naked.

What he sees next is kind of shocking, thankfully the darker man isn't naked, but he's looking at something.

Washington walks further in the room, closing the door behind them. He goes to sit next to Tucker, on the bed.

Neither say a word, both enjoying the silence they rarely have with each other. Wash glances over, only to see a picture in Tucker’s hands. He looks away quickly, not wanting to invade the other man's privacy.

“I had Doc take the picture.” The soldier says, breaking the silence. He hands the picture to Washington, who notices his shaking hands.

As the ex-Freelancer looks at the picture, he notices Tucker shaking beside him. He scoots closer, hoping that his presence will be enough to stop the shaking.

“I don't know why I like the picture so much.” Tucker admits, leaning on Wash’s shoulder, welcoming the comfort.

“Maybe it's because it reminds you of a time, when everything was okay.” Wash suggests, Tucker nods slightly.

The picture wasn't much. It was just a picture of the Blues, and Tucker's kid. Caboose seemed to be looking at the sky, rather than the camera. Tucker and Church were actually looking at the camera, bright smiles on their faces, and they were hugging. Junior was in between them.

The picture wasn't much. But it means the world to Tucker. And Wash hates to admit it, but they look like a family. Maybe not a complete happy one, but happy enough.

The mood seems to be broken, when Tucker grabs the picture, and opens a drawer to shove it in. Wash doesn't mention the fact, that he caught glimpse of Tucker and Church kissing in a picture.

“All I wanna do is stand around and talk to my friend…” Tucker trails off, and they both know he meant more than just ‘friend.’ “But, /he's gone now/, and all I've got is /you/!”

Washington looks down in shame, wishing a hole would open up and swallow him whole. Or maybe, just maybe, a car would come out of nowhere and hit him. Cars hate him.

The ex-Freelancer’s head shoots up, when Tucker starts shaking violently. At first, he doesn't know what to do. Tucker can't be cold, it's hot in his room. But them he realizes.

Tucker is crying.

His arms instantly find their way around Tucker's waist, pulling him closer. Tucker leans into the hold, no matter how much he doesn't want to.

“Sorry.” The aqua armored man sobs. “I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry.” Wash shushes him, Tucker doesn't need to waste his breath by apologizing to the older man. Washington won't let that happen.

“Shut the fuck up, Private Tucker... that's an order.” Wash demands, Tucker laughs through his tears.

“Ya know, when you order me to do things, it turns me on, right?” He replies, whipping his tears away, Washington groans loudly, lightly shoving the younger man off of him.

“Shut up.”

“That an order, Agent Washington?” Tucker replies, mouth moving to brush over his ear. Washington blushes vigorously.

“F-fuck you.” The darker man laughs in his ear softly, and nips at it, which makes Washington’s blush darken.

“Hmm, can't wait.” He replies, Wash shoves him back then, and hovers over him, a predatory look on his face.

“Private Tucker, I believe you should stop talking, before we both do something we regret.” Washington says seriously, Tucker’s hand grabs ahold of his neck, and pulls so their faces are inches apart.

“Who said I'll regret anything, /David/?” Wash growls then, and attacks Tucker's lips with his own. Like hell he was just going to let Tucker say his first name, without paying a price.

They continue to kiss for awhile, Tucker rolling his hips to meet Wash’s every once and awhile. Wash then decides to leave some marks on Tucker, by attacking his neck.

But, Tucker has to ruin the mood, like he ruins everything else, with his stupid line.

“Bow chika bow wow.”

Washing detaches himself from the other soldiers neck, and groans.

“God dammit, Tucker!” He yells, the aqua armored soldier laughs loudly. They then get into another argument, this time not so serious, mostly about Tucker's fucking line. Because, “fuck you Tucker, you can't just say that shitty line all the time!”

It's not perfect, it never will be. They'll always get into fights, but it's better than what it was. And they're okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, sorry. Thoughts? This is my first time trying to do the italiacs on here, so sorry if it doesn't work!


End file.
